On the bus
by SparkyDragon
Summary: When the bus gets stuck in traffic everyone is bored out of their minds and Ethan finds a way to entertain himself that Danny is more than okay with.


Summary- When the bus gets stuck in traffic everyone is bored out of their minds and Ethan finds a way to entertain himself that Danny is more than okay with.

* * *

Warnings- Slash. PWP. Sort of public foreplay.

Spoilers- No real plot spoilers apart from the pairing. Takes place during episode five in season three, Frayed.

* * *

They'd been stuck in traffic for hours and the entire team were bored out of their skulls. Most had fallen asleep because eye spy was only fun for so long when the scenery was barely changing.

Danny had been staring out the window for at least an hour, trying not to stare at the gorgeous piece of flesh that had chosen to sit next to him when he felt it.

A hand on his thigh.

His eyes flicked to said hand which was attached to the gorgeous piece of flesh named Ethan. Shock did not even begin to cover it, sure they had shared flirtatious looks and passed flirty comments but this was completely different.

Semi-public groping was pretty serious stuff.

Ethan gave him a look, silently asking if he had permission to continue, Danny replied by spreading his legs further in an enthusiastic hell yeah.

Ethan began kneading and massaging the muscles of Danny's inner thigh, his hand gradually moving higher and higher. After getting over the shock of knowing he was about to be felt up on a bus Danny started feeling the tingling in his groin along with the rush of blood evacuating his brain and relocating in his dick. The feel of the hot hand getting closer to where he wanted it most was removing his thought process completely and he honestly wouldn't have cared if the coach walked past right then.

Ethan's hand moved higher again causing the back of his hand to come into contact with the growing bulge in Danny's jeans and the sexy little smirk appeared on his face because it was always an ego boost to be able to get a guy hard in less than a minute. Danny's breathe quickened in anticipation and when Ethan's hand grasped his cock through denim he was powerless to prevent the groan that slid up his throat. Apparently the wolf wasn't happy with having a barrier between flesh because he quickly undid the button and zip of the human's jeans and slid his hand inside, nearly moaning himself when he found that the other teen hadn't bothered with underwear.

Wrapping his hand around the hard hot length he saw Danny bite his own hand to avoid moaning and alerting someone to their actions. Realistically it would need to be quick because it would only be a matter of time before someone looked around and saw something they shouldn't. He knew all the other wolves knew what was going on because the tantalising smell of Danny's arousal had filled the air and lust was rolling of the both of them in waves. A small insignificant part of his brain wondered what they were thinking, did they all want to get up and rag him away from their friend but couldn't because what reason could they give?

Ethan started pumping his hand quickly, swiping his thumb over the head on the upstroke. Pre-cum was making the glide of his hand smooth and oh so pleasurable. Danny was practically panting; he wasn't going to last long due to a combination of; not having found anyone interesting at jungle in weeks, having the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on jerk him off, and the guilty pleasure of knowing they could be caught at any moment.

Ethan momentarily released Danny's dick in favour of massaging the heavy balls below them. He was beyond hard in his own jeans from watching the other teen squirm and thrust in his seat while realising dirty little whimpers which just made him want to bite him. That was something he wasn't going to dwell on until later.

Returning his attention back to the other teen's cock it only took a few more pulls before Danny came. Ethan had to use his other hand to cover Danny's mouth because he apparently didn't do quiet orgasms. The goalie was too blissed out to be embarrassed about how long he lasted, he'd never cum so hard from a hand job before but he wasn't surprised, Ethan seemed to be brilliant at everything.

As Danny sat boneless and panting in his seat Ethan pulled his cum covered hand to his mouth and started sucking the cum of his finger and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing Danny had ever seen, if he hadn't just come he no doubt would have shot his load at the sight. The hot guys almost never swallowed, let along licked it off their hand.

He fastened his jeans before reaching over to return the favour only to be stopped by Ethan gripping his wrist.

Rejection filled Danny alongside confusion, it was clear the other teen was hard so why not let him help out? Upon seeing the look on the goalie's face Ethan leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You can once we get to the motel." Before nibbling the lobe.

That did not help Danny's confusion at all because what motel? But then he noticed that the traffic had cleared and they were moving and there was indeed a motel coming up. A crappy falling apart motel but a motely none the less.

"Right you pathetic losers!" Coach shouted from the front of the bus, his usual angry, disappointed expression on his face. "We're stopping here tonight but no funny business you hear me! I don't want parents complaining before their kid got pregnant of you know chlamydia under my supervision."

Ethan winked at Danny and held his hand until they had to leave the bus.

The only confusion that left Danny with was why Scott, Isaac and Boyd gave him creeped out looks as they left the bus.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.

Please review with your thoughts, good or bad.


End file.
